


Now You see Me, Or Do You?

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [84]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But shhh, Gen, Mutant!Clint, clint can turn invisible, i have no other tags, kid!Clint, nat and steve are a bickering old couple, non-canon complaint, phil is also a mutant, phil is so confused, prompt, pssst secret, teenager!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a mutant. </p>
<p>Nobody knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You see Me, Or Do You?

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Hey, a fic young! clint (18?) Where he is a mutant, please

Clint Barton was a rarity among men. 

In more ways than one. 

Clint Barton was a teenager who was surrounded by the best of the best when it came to adults.

The Avengers. 

Not only was he a teenager among superheroes, he was one of them. 

But here’s where things got a bit sticky. 

Clint Barton was an archer, that fact was undeniable. He had learned the trade in the circus. In fact, he was the World’s Greatest Marksman. But that was the only thing remarkable about the 18 year old.

Or so people thought. 

In truth, Clint was much more in league with the term ‘superhero’ than most people could even imagine. 

Yes, indeed, Clint (an 18 year old boy with no family besides the Avengers) had a secret. A secret he shared with no one for fear of it being the end of him. 

The secret?

Clint. Was a mutant. 

His mutation?

Something in his DNA allows Clint to become invisible at a moment’s will.

So, when Clint used to joke about being invisible and hiding from his troubles - he wasn’t joking around or using a metaphor. He was telling the honest to goodness truth. 

Clint used this mutation only in the mos dire of situations. 

Or when he wanted to fuck with people he didn’t like.

_What’s the point of being a teenager, mutant, and superhero if you can’t get to have a little fun?_

Clint never let anyone in on his secret, not a single soul. 

The only person who knew, was his mother. For she had the same mutation in her genes. 

Clint knew what would happen if he told anyone about him being a mutant, he knew all too well.

_Pain.... Pain and Suffering.  
_

 

*******

Clint and the team (and by team Clint meant just: himself, Nat, and Steve this time around) were all in the middle of the Russian winter, trying to take down some evil organization or something - Clint wasn’t sure (hadn’t been paying attention). 

Clint was going through the vents inside the compound as Steve and Nat went in through opposite sides of the building. 

Seeing the two adults meet up at the location prearranged, Clint jumped down from the vents to meet them. 

“‘sup” He said quietly. 

Steve and Nat rolled their eyes, but gave Clint a nod back in return.

Stalking through the halls, the three took out as many people as they saw (as quietly as they could). 

Sliding into the main computer room, Steve and Nat went over to the monitors to retrieve the data, while Clint kept watch at the doorway. 

Steve and Nat were almost finished switching the data from the base to a flash drive, when they were found out. 

Several men burst into the room, and Clint was steadily taking out as many as he could, all while backing up to get to Steve and Nat.

Steve was also in the line of fire while Nat frantically (but calmly) got the remaining data switched over. 

When Nat was finished (and over half the men that had stormed in were dead or wounded) the trio escaped from the room and ran through the halls.

Unfortunately, they were being attacked from all sides, and ended up at a dead end. 

Nat cursed under her breath, “There’s no escape. Not for all three of us”

Steve looked grim, “You two get out through the vents, I’ll fight them off”

Nat shot Steve a look, “Don’t even think about it pretty boy. I’m not leaving either of you here”

Clint gulped, and knew he could get the three of them out of there without a problem. 

_But, they’ll hurt you!_

_No... No they won’t.  
_

_But-_

_It’s the only way!_

Determination set in his eyes, Clint threw his bow over his shoulder and moved between the adults. 

“Shut up” He snapped at them as they continued to bicker. 

Grabbing each of their hands, Clint centered his focus on his core. 

“Clint, what the hell are you doing?” Nat hissed. 

“Shut up” Clint snapped again. 

Nat’s lips squished together, but wisely didn’t speak again. 

Focusing even harder, Clint felt a tingling throughout his body. It was like a distant fire was warming him from his toes upwards.

Opening his eyes, Clint looked left and right, but couldn’t see Nat or Steve. 

“Come on” He said quietly. 

Clint led the three of them through the compound. They made it past through the guards and bad guys running around, and before they knew it, were outside. 

At a safe distance away, where the rest of the team were meeting with the Quinjet, Clint let go of Steve and Nat and groaned. 

Using his powers always took so much energy. 

“What in the hell was that?!” Steve said. 

Clint didn’t answer, he was too busy being passed out. 

 

*******

“You were invisible?!?!?!” Tony said with shock.

Steve nodded, “Clint is enhanced”

“Well... Goddamn Legolas. Goddamn”

“Can you guys stop talking about me like I’m not here?” Clint said grouchily, slowly waking up from his post energy wiping nap. 

“Clint... Are you okay?” Bruce said with a frown. “You kinda scared us there”

“Indeed! You have been sleeping for almost two days friend” Thor added solemnly. 

Clint waved a hand, “Happens sometimes. No biggie”

“No biggie?!” Tony said incredulously “You were invisible!!”

Clint sighed, “Yeah”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Nat said quietly. 

Clint grimaced, “It never did my mother any favors. I preferred to keep it a secret”

Steve sighed, “I understand you’re reasoning, I do. But damn, did you choose a time to tell us”

Clint snorted, “You two were too busy being heroic and annoying to solve anything - so I did it instead”

“Ooo, you brat!“ Nat said with narrowed eyes. 

Clint smirked, but fell asleep again before anything else could happen. 

 

*******

Fury looked at the team, “Here’s your new handler. Coulson, introduce yourself”

Phil nodded to them, “Hello. Is there anything of import I should know about you all before we begin?”

“Clint can turn invisible!” Tony said with a point. 

“TONY!” Everyone else shouted.

Phil just blinked, “Uh... Okay”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask)))


End file.
